Tifa's Revenge
by AGxZF
Summary: Ever wanted to know Aerith's one weakness? Well, Tifa here will show you what it is.


**NOTE: This is just a random chapter of a lengthy story I am working on. Once I finish the others, they will be added and the title and other settings will change. The story does not focus on just this piece.**

Without further ado, let's get started. This is a fun read for those who feel that Aerith deserves a little something. :)

* * *

"Aerith, can you get me a glass of water?" Tifa asked eagerly. As Aerith got up and headed to the kitchen, Tifa turned her head towards Yuffie and hissed at her, directing her to quietly take out the lasso. The two girls stood up and tiptoed behind her, making sure not a sound was made. They wanted to surprise her as greatly as possible.

Aerith had no clue what was going to happen. And as she reached over for the cupboards, Yuffie held the lasso high in the air, ready to strike. Tifa winded up her fighting stance; she was going for the kill.

"Now!" Tifa rasped. The next thing Aerith knew, she was lassoed by Yuffie and pulled over to Tifa, who tackled her down to the ground.

"Yuyuyuffie!? Wh-whaat do you think you're doing!?" She screamed frantically as she was getting tied into a knot.

"TIE HER UP!" Tifa shrieked while pinning her victim down. Aerith squirmed around effortlessly, trying to get free, but it was no use. Her arms were already knotted over her shoulders, and the Mystery Ninja was now working on her legs.

"Awww yeah!" The two girls high-fived each other. Their plan had worked perfectly.

"YUFFIE!? TIFA! Let me go!" Aerith snapped, still not knowing what just happened. Tifa and Yuffie took a few steps back and watched her writhe around a bit, to make sure that she was securely tied. "Yuffie... what the hell?"

"Okay!" Yuffie clapped her hands together. "So Tifa told me what you did to her yesterday... and honestly, that wasn't very nice of you. I think she wants some revenge."

"But... BUT YUFFIE!? YOU HELPED ME PULL THAT ON HER!?" Aerith cried out. She just could not believe what her friend was saying... "IT WAS YOUR IDEA!"

"Calm down! Yeah, I know it was my idea. But that's what I do, help people get revenge on others. Right Tifa?"

"Yeah," Tifa agreed. "Aerith, babe. Don't worry. We're not going to do anything bad, like touch your flowers, or start a fire..."

"OH.. my god. Y-yuffie! I... j-just.. you said.." Aerith mumbled. The 22-year old Cetra had so many things to say that she didn't know where to start. "You guys suck," she added. Tifa and Yuffie then lifted and carried her towards the one-seater couch and placed her in a seiza position. She was facing the other way of the couch, her knees on the cushion and feet pointed outwards.

Even though Aerith was so confused, she was surprisingly quiet and calm. When she was positioned just the way the girls had planned, Yuffie took out another rope and began tying her arms and legs to the wooden posts of the couch.

"Weeeelll? What are you guys going to do to me?" Aerith asked in a rather sarcastic tone. She was now completely tied to the couch, and the only thing she could move was her butt and midriff.

"You don't seem worried," Tifa said. "So earlier today, we were planning the perfect punishment for you. And Yuffie asked me if I knew your weaknesses..."

"And...?"

"And I was like, oh, she's really ticklish." Tifa replied, as Yuffie slowly removed Aerith's socks. The Cetra's eyes widened in terror.

"Is that right, Aerith? Are you ticklish?" Yuffie giggled. With one finger, she began stroking the left sole of her bare foot, causing her to burst out laughing.

"HAHAHA, Yuffie! HAHAHAHA! Stopp! Ahahahaha-HAHAHA," Aerith begged while her toes wiggled around helplessly.

"Are you sorry for what you did, or sorry I found out?" Tifa asked, right in front of her smirking face.

"Yes-AHAHAHA, YES! I'M SORRIE-HEHEHEHE! HAHAHAHA! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Aerith yelped loudly as she rocked her knees from side to side.

"This is fun," Yuffie jeered. "I'm tickling her with one finger and she's laughing so hard." Then she used her other fingers and tickled both of Aerith's feet. This caused her to make an even louder, high-pitched shriek.

A minute of tickling had already passed, and it was only feet so far. Tifa eventually joined in on the fun and started tickling Aerith's sides.

"T-TIFAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! OOOHOOHOOHAHHAHAHAHA!" Aerith squealed and jumped feverishly, while tossing and turning her body on the couch.

"How did I not know you were so ticklish!?" Yuffie laughed, a little surprised by Aerith's extreme ticklishness.

"The tummy! And the ribs!" Tifa giggled, finding all of Aerith's tickle spots, which seemed to be everywhere. It appeared that her sides were the most ticklish, as that was where she tended to squirm around the most. Tifa had already known that Aerith was very ticklish around her waist, and it brought her so much joy to see her friend suffer in laughter.

Over the next three minutes, Yuffie and Tifa had switched spots between tickling Aerith's feet and sides, and they enjoyed every second of it. They were right about tickling being the best way to punish anyone, especially for someone so ridiculously ticklish like Aerith. After five more minutes of nonstop torture, they finally stopped to give her a breather.

"Hooo..ah..oooh..ahahah...hooo.." Aerith panted, never this heavily before. It took a while for her to catch her breath, and she was sweating wildly from all the helpless squirming, so much that her nipples could be seen through her shirt.

"Heh... hoo!" She exhaled, feeling so relieved that it was over. "I'm... I'm alive!... I'm alive.." she then noticed that Yuffie and Tifa were staring at her, not saying a word. "Well... are.. are you gonna do something or just stand there like retards?"

"Ready for part two, Yuffie?" Tifa threatened with an evil smirk on her face.

"Oh yeah, for sure!" Yuffie answered energetically as she wiggled her fingers in front of Aerith's face. They watched her beautiful, emerald green eyes fill with fear.

"No, NO!" She screamed desperately as Yuffie's delicate fingers approached her neck. "Doo-OOON'T!"

Tifa poked Aerith in the waist, causing her to jump up-left. But then Yuffie poked the other side of her waist, and the two mercilessly began trading shots at poking her soft spots.

"StooOOPP! HAHAHAHAHA! Stop! Please!.. Hehehe AHHHHHH!" And there she was, laughing again uncontrollably.

"Aww, she's really ticklish!" Tifa grinned as she and Yuffie continued to poke her. Aerith pleaded, laughed, and jumped ceaselessly as her hips fidgeted from side to side.

"Seriously stop! TIFA STOP! I.. I can't- I can't take it anymore! I can't ha-handle AHHAAHAHA! YUFFIE! HEHEHE-AHAHAHA!"

Suddenly, the three girls heard two bang sounds coming from outside. Yuffie and Tifa froze for a few seconds, before hearing another thunderous bang... it was just a knock on the door.

"Hello?!" screamed a man's voice. It was a voice that sounded familiar to Aerith, but she was too exhausted to recognize it.

"Hello? Aerith?" he called out again.

"Come in!" Aerith shouted while breathing heavily, still not fully sure who it was.

The door slowly creeped open, as Tifa and Yuffie looked on speechless. And there he was, a young muscular man with spiky black hair, standing in front of the three girls.

"Whoa! What's going on here!?" It was Zack.

"ZACK!" Aerith screamed.

"Sup?" Zack greeted as he made eye contact with Tifa and Yuffie. "I heard some screaming and laughing from outside..."

"They... they.. tie, tickle... hoo.. ah.." Aerith panted, again trying to catch her breath.

"Shit..." Tifa whispered to Yuffie. They were not expecting anything like this to happen.

"Well, we better get going!" the Mystery Ninja spoke up, trying to act innocent. "Bye Aerith, next time!" she said. "Let's go," she tugged Tifa's arm as the two stood up and walked past Zack.

"Hi Zack," Tifa greeted hesitantly. As they exited the door, Yuffie could be seen smiling, about to crack up, while Tifa was cold and shaking nervously.

* * *

**NOTE:** Thanks for reading. Keep in mind that I will be adding onto this story. Why did Tifa and Yuffie do this? What happens later with Zack and Aerith? We'll all find out soon.


End file.
